


It's always the maids, isn't it?

by SapphicPeach



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, There's a wee guest at the end so stay tuned, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPeach/pseuds/SapphicPeach
Summary: She was the maid; Lilith, the Mistress of the house. This was the game they had agreed upon the fortnight before last, Mary herself suggesting it when she'd come across the outfit online.
Relationships: Marissith, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	It's always the maids, isn't it?

The light cotton brushed against her upper thigh, the laced edge making goosebumps rise on her bare skin. The outfit was a fairly standard one; a black dress that was perhaps a touch too short, with white lace trimming on the skirt and half-sleeves. It had a generous dip in the chest, one Mary would never wear outside the cottage walls. Her waist was cinched with a frilled white apron, and she completed the look with a pair of black kitten heels, white thigh-high stockings, and her hair in an elaborate updo, two strands curling just above her temples.

"Those are new."

Mary stopped dusting the tea cabinet and turned, meeting Lilith's sharp gaze. She was sat on the couch, book in hand, her back impeccably straight despite her crossed legs. Today she was dressed in black trousers, her red button-up blouse matching her lips and nails. She placed her book on her lap as her eyes roved down to Mary's stockings.

"Come here."

Mary tentatively stepped towards Lilith, stopping a few inches away from her. She clasped her hands in front of her, clutching the feather duster with a white-knuckled grip.

She was the maid; Lilith, the Mistress of the house. This was the game they had agreed upon the fortnight before last, Mary herself suggesting it when she'd come across the outfit online.

"Yes Miss Lilith?" came Mary's voice. She kept her neck bent forward, her eyes tracing the lines of the carpet. She saw Lilith's hand reach out, her cherry-tipped fingers plucking the band of her stocking and pulling it taut before letting it snap back against Mary's skin, making her yelp. Lilith chuckled.

"Did you wear these just for me?" Lilith asked, her voice low and sweet as honey. Mary bit her lip and blushed, shifting her legs slightly to ease the sting the elastic had left behind.

"No Miss, I was a little cold yesterday is all."

Lilith smirked, and ran her hand up the back of Mary's thigh, massaging the muscle gently as Mary squirmed.

"Would you like some help warming up? Surely these _flimsy_ things can't be helping too much…" Lilith mused, tracing her fingertip back down to the edge of the stocking. Mary's muscle tensed reflexively, anticipating another snap.

"M-Miss, won't your wife be home soon?" Mary asked, the crackle in her voice growing more apparent with every soft touch Lilith gave her.

"We have some time."

Lilith's knuckles brushed the inside of Mary's knee, slowly making its way up and under the petticoat, pushing it out of the way as she...

"Would you mind making the bed Mary? I do hate when the bedroom is in a fuss," Lilith said, pulling her hand away.

Mary exhaled slowly, the blush on her cheeks travelling down to her chest as she collected herself once more, simply nodding in response before heading down the hall.

What she didn't see was Lilith's wicked smile as she left the room.

Mary shuffled about the bed, smoothing the sheets and tucking the comforter under the mattress as she did every morning (though she had been under explicit instructions from Lilith to abstain from doing so today). She could hear the slow click of heels behind her signaling Lilith's approach, and she tensed in anticipation as she stood, unsure of what exactly Lilith had planned. Lilith moved behind her and gently pushed her skirt up, running her nails along the swell of Mary's ass.

"You really are such a _lovely_ servant, Mary. Don't you think you deserve some… _additional compensation_ of sorts?" Lilith asked. She slid her hands up Mary's torso to her waist and gripped her firmly, pulling Mary's hips back to meet her own; Mary gasped when she felt the press of the bulge in Lilith's trousers against her cotton underwear.

 _Oh._ Lilith had cleverly managed to hide her intentions with the crossed legs and book. Mary should have known.

"If… if you think I do, Miss," Mary said, her breathing becoming more shallow as Lilith rocked against her. Lilith chuckled and ran a finger along the outline of Mary's underwear while she kissed and licked her neck.

"Let's get rid of these, shall we?" Lilith said, her breath hot in Mary's ear. She hooked her fingers in the elastic and pulled them down to Mary's ankles, who stepped out of them quickly. Lilith left them on the ground and pressed herself against Mary once more, sliding her hand over Mary's sex and cupping it, gently squeezing before slipping her middle finger through Mary's folds; Mary gasped and rocked into Lilith's palm, their little game momentarily forgotten at Lilith's touch.

"Do you always get this wet Mary?" Lilith whispered, gently combing through damp curls. A small whimper escaped Mary's throat, and she shifted forward a bit to try and bring some relief to her throbbing clit.

"M-Miss Lilith… please…"

"Please what, Mary? You know I like it when you use your words."

Mary blushed furiously, forever feeling a little shy in asking what she wanted, no matter how many times she'd done it or whatever fantasy they were playing out. She moaned again when Lilith pressed on her clit, heat licking inside her abdomen when Lilith's other hand came up to fondle her breast through the thin dress material.

"Please Miss Lilith, I want you to _fuck me._ "

Lilith chuckled and plunged two fingers inside Mary, finding little resistance as she buried her digits in wet heat. Mary gasped and shuddered, reaching behind her to steady her hands on Lilith's thighs. She felt Lilith pull down the fabric covering her breasts, her nipples peaking as Lilith played with them, rolling and pinching them between her fingers. Mary knew her climax was building, her abdomen growing tighter with every stroke of Lilith's fingers. All it took was a few well placed swipes of her thumb over Mary's clit to send her tumbling over the edge, coming with a loud cry and weakened knees.

Lilith held Mary tight to her as she recovered, kissing her shoulder gently while taking in the sight of Mary's bare breasts, heaving with the effort of Mary attempting to catch her breath. When Mary shivered against her Lilith snickered, licking her way from shoulder to earlobe.

"Are you still chilled, dear Mary? I'll have to work a little harder at warming you up won't I?"

Mary whined and rolled her hips back into Lilith's, silently asking for more. Lilith stepped back and placed her hand in the middle of Mary's back, pushing her so she bent over the bed; she nudged Mary's legs further apart with her knee, positioning her just right. 

"Oh, please I… I've only just made the bed Miss…" Mary said weakly, already noticing the wrinkles forming on the comforter.

"Mmm, I suppose you'll have to try _very hard_ not to mess it up then," Lilith responded, unzipping her trousers and pulling out the dildo she had carefully tucked into her pants; it was thick and ribbed, one that Lilith only ever used when Mary personally requested it.

She'd been quite pleased when Mary had done so earlier this morning.

Lilith pressed forward and ran the tip along Mary's folds, delighting in the woman's shudders and gasps. She took a moment to look over Mary, feeling her chest tighten at Mary so spread and eager for her.

"We're running out of time Miss," Mary urged after glancing at the clock, it nearing ever closer to 3pm. Lilith smiled and slowly pushed into Mary, giving her time to adjust to the thick intrusion. Mary sighed, relishing in the feeling of being filled by Lilith, and made to clench the sheets in her fists before remembering her role.

"I want this bed near-perfect when we're finished, do you understand Mary?" came Lilith's sharp command, she having caught Mary's near slip-up.

"Yes Miss, I'm very sorry."

"Good girl," Lilith said before pulling back and thrusting into Mary again. Mary clenched her fists into themselves and moaned into the blanket, widening her legs ever so slightly as Lilith set a punishing pace. She felt Lilith's hand curl into her hair and pull her head back, using the leverage to pull Mary back onto her.

"I want to hear you Mary. Let me hear you," Lilith said, her own voice thick with arousal. It made Mary's stomach flutter to know that she affected Lilith so, even when she hadn't so much as touched her. She made no effort to hold back, every moan, grunt, and plea filling the room for Lilith to hear.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a certain someone watched secretly from the cracked doorway.

"Right there, Miss Lilith, that's-" Mary panted, feeling a bead of sweat drip between her exposed breasts. She held herself up on her elbows, determined not to mess the bed too much while Lilith fucked her. She felt the tight coil in her lower belly again and knew she was close, heat tingling through her as her breathing became shorter and shallower. Lilith released her hair and dipped her hand between Mary's legs again, stroking roughly over her clit until Mary collapsed on the bed with one long shout, her body tensing and throbbing around the strap. Lilith gripped Mary hard as she rode her through the orgasm, not fully caring if she left marks behind. Mary continued to shudder and gasp under her, both so lost in the moment they didn't hear the bedroom door click closed.

"Fucking the maid now, are we?" came a thick scottish accent. Mary and Lilith both smiled at the sound of their partner's voice, looking up to see Missy smirking at the edge of the bed. She took in the sight of the disheveled Mary in her rumpled maid outfit, and Lilith, still fully dressed but _buried_ to the hilt in Mary.

How _delicious_ they looked. 

"Missy, I can explain…" Lilith said slowly, a thrill going through her at keeping the facade going, now with Missy involved. Mary whimpered and covered her face, playing along as well.

"No need darling," Missy said, catching on quickly, "I'm afraid we've a rather _slutty_ little maid on our hands… _I've_ been fucking her as well."

Lilith gasped in mock outrage, giving Mary's ass a harsh slap.

"Is that _true_ Mary? It's a wonder you get anything done around here with your legs spread so often."

Mary whimpered again, peeking through her fingers at Missy.

"Oh, don't fret poppet, we're not _that_ angry. How could we be when you're all pretty and fucked out?" Missy drawled, running her hand under Mary's chin and cupping it, tilting her head up to look at her. Mary gasped and rut back against Lilith, the breath in her throat catching as she felt need build in her once again.

"Oh Missy, I don't think she's quite spent yet. Greedy thing. Why don't you join us, I'm sure Mary wouldn't mind…"

Mary shook her head vehemently, her eyes pleading as she looked up at Missy. Missy smiled and leaned down to kiss Mary, her mouth hot and slick and needy.

" _Don't mind if I do._ "


End file.
